Meltdown
by Lirch
Summary: Neru Akita has feelings for Len Kagamine, but Miku was in the way, she was hurt emotionally causing a huge impact on life. Warnings: Self-Harm, Purging, Attempted Suicide, Drug Abuse Don't Flame! I don't own the picture! R&R! DISCONTINUED UNTIL OTHERWISE! REMAKE WILL BE UP SOON WILL PROBALY BE CALLED SUICIDE, OR STILL MELTDOWN!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N I never actually wrote a tragedy, but I read them, this is my try at a Len and Neru tragedy, Enjoy!

Warnings:Self-Harm, Purging, Anorexia, Attempted Suicide, Drug Abuse

Disclaimer: No!

* * *

Hot tears ran down her cheeks, why did Miku always gain the attention of others, what was she compared to her. Why did Len choose her, it hurt her more than anything. Len, oh Len, why her.

She may be hot-tempered and ignore most, but she still had a heart. Neru's eye's drifted to her bag, she always had an emergency dagger in her bag. She was in a stall in the girl's bathroom, no one would see or no. Neru took out the dagger, she started at her arm. It was her own trust, she cut at her forearm. Neru carved the letter L in, then a E, then a N. Blood spilled all over her arm.

She stared unemotionally at the wound, she felt no pain. Look what you made me do Len, she thought. It hurt her, she was human, she couldn't stop the burning feelings of sorrow and pain.

Suddenly she heard the door to the bathroom open and two pairs of footsteps, "Neru!" the familiar voice of Haku shouted. Haku never shouted, unless she was really worried or mad.

The door of her stall busted open, and Haku and Rin stood in the doorway. Rin looked shocked when she saw the blood and Haku's eyes filled with tears. Rin snatched the dagger out of Neru's hand. "What are you doing!" Rin screamed horrified.

Neru clenched her fists, "Just leave me alone!" she shouted back.

Haku felt remorse, had it been her fault her best friend was self- harming. Haku broke down on the floor crying, why. Neru looked towards Haku to see her crying, she felt guilty. Her eyes softened, "Haku..." she whispered.

"Why, was it me, who made you do this!" Haku sobbed into her hands.

Neru dropped to the floor and comforted her friend.

Rin sighed as she watched, "Neru," she said softly "Let's clean your wounds." Neru just nodded, then looke down to the floor.

* * *

They had missed their classes, and lunch period came up. While Haku and Neru sat together, Rin came over, they looked up at her curiously. "Well, since Mikuzilla is sitting at Len and my table, I moved here." They nodded in understandment.

"So, I was thinking, do you guys want to have a sleepover?" Rin asked. "Well, I have nothing to do over the weekends, how about you Neru?" Haku said. "I don't have anything planned either." she said

"Great, I'll write down my address and buy snacks!" Rin said excited. Neru smiled happily, but then something caught her eye. Miku kissed Len's cheek, Len caught Neru's eyes and smiled.

Neru turned away quickly, and she knew to avoid all contact with him to get over him.

* * *

Len listened to Miku blabber about how much she loved him, and she kissed him on the cheek. He saw Neru look at him and he smiled, but she looked. He frowned, she'd been avoiding him all day. Len stood up, Miku looked at him. "I'm going to talk to Neru." he said.

Len walked over to her table, they all looked up from their conversation to him. When Neru saw it was him she looked down into her lap. "Neru," Len said gently "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Neru didn't look up as she fiddled with her bandages, Len saw them and grabbed her arm.

"Neru, what happened." Len demanded forcefully.

* * *

A/N Okay, it's really short, I hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!

And shoutout to Determined who made short vocaloid stories, read that

BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N Continuing where we left off on the first chapter

* * *

Rin was no fool, she knew what was under Neru's bandages. It was Len's name, he caused her so much heart ache it made her self harm. "Leave her alone Len!" Rin shouted. The Lunch Room fell silent, turning to look at the table they were at.

Len glared at her, "I have the right to know what happened!" he shouted back angrily. Neru had enough of it, "WHY DON'T YOU ALL LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed and stormed off. Haku whimpered and sunk down in her seat. Len ran off after her, Rin following close behind.

Everyone in the cafeteria was quiet, then they started gossiping.

* * *

Was this all to my life, pain, tears, and sorrow. Was their even a purpose for me to live, I started everything. Maybe if I was gone, would everyone be happy. I ran, I ran all the way to the park. I wish I could just... blow up. I hate my life.

I heard yelling, "Neru!" the voice of a person who caused me so much pain. Was he even worth it anymore, would it be better without me. I sunk to the ground, why, oh why. I heard the voices calling come closer, "Neru!" a different voice this time, Rin. I felt a warm hand touch my cheek, "Neru..." Len whispered.

I looked up into his blue eyes, they were filled with warmth and concern. "I loved you Len," I whispered "I've always, but, she was in the way..." I saw his eyes widen in realization. He suddenly started moving closer, his eyes closing.

Suddenly someone pushed him off, it was his sister, Rin. "How could you Len," she screamed "You hurt her, now your trying to make a move on her!" Rin started hitting him over the head with her fists. I gasped, "Stop it Rin!" I screamed, I pulled her off of Len. Len was gasping, his hair messy. "Len, just, please, give me time to think..." I said.

My life is a mess.

* * *

A/N Thanks for the favorites and follows! I know this was really short, but yea, I want to draw right now, BAI!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for the review! animelovergalaxy, I never actually saw what a characterXReader was, I don't know how...if you could tell me. But there is a Len Sims Date on DeviantArt. Neru's POV!

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

I didn't mean to do it again, but it just happened. Am I really enough for Len, was I really the one. Was he tricking me, was it all a sick joke. The next thing I knew, I was hurting myself again.

I watched the blood trickle down my arm, _red is such a pretty color._I needed to see more red, feel the pain. I struck the razor down into my thigh, groaning in pain. Blood dropped down my leg, I wasn't enough for Len. Miku was skinny and pretty, perfect.

I was ugly, I had big eyebrows, ugly yellow eyes, and messy hair. _Disgusting, _I hear a voice whisper. _Disgusting, ugly, _the voice taunted me. It was all true, I feel sick. I got up from my bed, running to the bathroom.

I vomited into the toliet, I felt my lunch go up through my stomach, through my throat, and out of my mouth. It was disgusting, but it felt good, like I was getting skinnier. No, wait, I'm not bulmiac, am I? _Disgusting, ugly, _the voice returned. _...fat,_ I felt hot tears trickle down my cheeks. It was true, all of it, I need to be perfect.

* * *

_Len's_ POV

I listened as Rin yelled at me about being an inconsiderate jerk. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING," she yelled "YOU SHOULD BE, BECAUSE YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE NERU CUT HERSELF!" Rin then stormed out angrily. I was shocked, why would she cut herself. What did I do to make her result in self harm.

Oh god, I'll check on her tomorrow morning.

* * *

Third Person/ Next Morning

Neru had tears running down her face, in front of her stood Hatsune Miku. "Len will never love you, you fat, disgusting freak!" Miku screamed. "Leave her alone!" Len came by, glaring at Miku. "What! Why are you standing up for her!" she shouted. Neru heard the voice again. _Disgusting, ugly, fat, freak. _

The words echoed through her mind, _disgusting, ugly, fat, freak._ Neru finally broke down and ran away, the sound of Len calling her name faint.

Neru ran home, tears still running down her cheeks. She slammed and locked the door to her room, _disgusting, ugly, fat, freak._ Neru wailed loudly, "I hate everyone!" She ran into her personal bathroom, wailing. Loud knocks were heard on the door, "NERU!"

It wasn't Rin or Len, or even Haku. It was Utatane Piko, a guy she asked out before. The door burst open of it's hinges, "Neru!" Piko yelled. Neru wailed louder, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. Piko walked into the bathroom, and bent down next to Neru.

Her face was red, tears still running down her face. Neru stuffed her head into her hands, her sobbing muffled. Piko wrapped his arms around the taller girl, "Neru, please..." he whispered. Neru's cries calmed down, only silent tears running down her face. "I hate my life...No one loves me..." she whispered, her voice raspy.

"No, I care..." Piko whispered, pressing his lips against her cheek. Neru hiccuped, wiping her tears. Len and Rin ran in, when Len saw Piko hugging Neru, he snapped. "What do you think your doing!"

* * *

A/N Very short chapter, don't expect quick updates, I have school and two other stories. Review, BAI!


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT!

I'M SORRY BUT I AM DISCONTINUING MY ACCOUNT AND STORIES!

BAI!

BUT I'M ON A DIFFERENT ACCOUNT WITH NEW STORIES, I'LL POST IT ON MY PROFILE SOON!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

This is just how a bit of chapter 4 would be, I'm remaking this because of IDontCare (Guest)

* * *

"What do you think your doing!" Len snapped. Piko stood up and glared at Len, "Comforting Neru, what's it to you!" Len growled angrily, "She's mine!" he yelled back. "Heh, yea right." Piko retailed. "What do you mean, yeah right?" Len countered.

"Well, **you are** the one who hurt her." he replied. Len's hands clenched, he glared at Piko heatedly. Meanwhile, Neru had her head down, frowning. "Guys stop it, that's not helping!" Rin yelled. They paid no heed, and continued fighting.

Neru then stood up, and stormed out the room. The three turned around as the door slammed, watching quietly. Then the fighting started up again.

* * *

Neru's POV

I slammed the door angrily, I wasn't anyone's property. How dare he say I was his. I'M JUST SICK OF EVERYONE, I'M SICK OF LIFE I'll just end all of this without anyone knowing!


End file.
